Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince
by o0-GummyBears-0o
Summary: Harry is at Privet Drive once again for the summer holidays. He plays a prank on Dudley which leads to Dudley having a confrontation with Harry’s school enemy… Draco! Please read and review.
1. Spinners End

Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own characters and settings. They are J.K. Rowlings.

Summary: Harry is at Privet Drive once again for the summer holidays. He plays a prank on

Dudley which leads to Dudley having a confrontation with Harry's school enemy... Draco!

Please read and review.

Note: The first three chapter titles will be based on the three titles J.K. Rowling released on her

website. )

The information she released is as follows:

Chapter 2 – "Spinners End"

Chapter 6 – "Draco's Detour"

Chapter 14 – "Felix Felicis" (which I found out means lucky, fortunate, happy in Latin.)

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

****

****

Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince

**Chapter 1**

_Spinners End_

Harry woke up more tired than when he had fallen asleep. An own was pecking furiously at his

window. Dudley was the cause of his fitful night of sleep. Yesterday after his fourteenth attempt

Dudley had managed to pass the exam which allowed him to drive with a parent in the car.

Dudley was having a loud party downstairs with a couple of friends while Harry was trying to

complete a tough essay on the transfiguration of humans using potions. (Assigned by Snape of

course.) The celebration had lasted until 4:00 a.m. when the police came and asked them to

keep it down.

Harry groggily flung open the window. The cool breeze refreshed him slightly as he worked to

untie the newspaper from the owl's outstretched leg. After freed of its cargo the owl flew off

with a soft hoot.

Harry yawned and took the folded newspaper with him as he headed down for breakfast. He

fixed himself some toast and orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table to read the

newspaper. He loved watching Uncle Vernon's face turn purple, Aunt Petunia wrinkle her nose,

and Dudley recoil in fear as they saw the moving faces on the front of the paper."Good

morning," Harry greeted in a mock cheerful voice.

Aunt Petunia glared at him and said to her Duddykins, "Daddy and I have a surprise for you,

Honey."

Dudley grinned greedily, "What is it?"

"Well, Son," Uncle Vernon said as he handed Dudley a car key, "it's all yours."

"We're so proud of you," squealed Aunt Petunia as she hugged her massive son. Dudley leapt

up from the table and tottered as fast as his legs could carry him towards the driveway followed

quickly by his parents. Harry ran up to his bedroom and watched from up above. Through the

open window he heard Dudley yell,

"Cool, spinners! Mum can I take it for a drive? Please!!!" begged Dudley.

"Alright Son, but take it slowly." Dudley squeezed his fat body into the car and set off like a

bullet nearly missing mailboxes and garbage cans as he sped by. Harry saw the opportunity and

grabbed his broomstick, invisibility cloak, and a bag of fresh owl droppings from Hedwig's cage.

Then he set out to follow Dudley. Flying high above, Harry quickly spotted the car and dove

after it. Dudley had slowed down the car in an obvious attempt to let everyone see the new car

and who was driving it.

Harry poured a drop of the mess from the bag onto Dudley's car. SPLAT! Right in the middle

of the front windshield the droppings landed and smeared everywhere. Dudley tried to use the

windshield wiper to clear the mess, but only succeed in smearing it everywhere. Harry waited a

little while and poured a little more. Dudley opened the sunroof to look for the problem bird.

Harry dumped a large amount into the open roof. Harry saw Dudley mouth something that

resembled a swearword. Harry dumped the remaining contents of the bag onto Dudley's car.

Dudley took his eyes off the road once more to look for the bird and sent the car straight into a

light pole with a sickening crunch.

Harry was said to discover that Dudley got out of the car unharmed, but the look on Dudley's

face was priceless. Harry swooped down closer to try to hear what Dudley was saying. Harry

could only make out some of the words.

"Tow...and Dad...Kill...Fix it..." then said more audibly, "I'll steal a credit card and have it fixed."

* * *

That's all for now! Please review. I will update again soon. 


	2. Draco's Detour

Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot and the character David Ameno.

I hope you guys like my first chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this one, too. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Draco's Detour_

Harry continued pursuing Dudley. No longer attacking; Dudley was getting himself into enough trouble without Harry's help.

First Dudley stopped at a payphone and called his parents to tell them he was having tea at a friends house and would not be

back til late at night. Then he began wandering the streets looking for someone to get money from.

After ten minutes Dudley spotted his victim. A limo pulled up and dropped a blonde haired boy off at the corner. Harry could

not see the boy's face. The snobby teen handed a slender wooden stick to the driver. Harry almost fell off his broom in

surprise. He flew closer to listen to what they were saying.

The driver said, "Your father told me to take your wand so you will not be tempted to use it. He does not want to draw

attention to the family right now with the family on high alert. You are here for one purpose only; deliver this letter and

package to 1712 Main Street."

"Yes, sir," the boy drawled. Harry's blood froze. He knew that voice immediately.

"That's a boy," the driver smiled. Then quickly drove off. The boy turned around and Harry look straight into the face of

Draco Malfoy. Luckily, Draco couldn't see the look of pure hatred on Harry's face. Draco started off down the street,

Dudley greedily followed. They walked quite some ways on Main Street. Harry watched the numbers grow...

_1700,_

_1702,_

_1704,_

_1706..._

The buildings were getting shabbier as the numbers go higher.

_1708,_

_1710..._

Finally they reached an alleyway. Painted on the side of the building was 1712 with an arrow pointing down the alley. Draco

turned down the alley and Dudley made his move, and punched Draco once.

"Empty your pockets."

"I...I don't have anything," stuttered Draco.

Dudley punched him again, "Don't lie to me; empty your pockets."

Draco hurriedly obeyed.

"Run away and don't tell anyone," Dudley ordered.

Draco quickly ran off and Dudley began looking through the loot to see what treasures he had found. Dudley was breathing

hard he rammed the wallet into his pocket, he tried to open the package, but it wouldn't open. He heard sirens approaching

and froze, then ran. Harry was now alone in the dark alley. He grabbed the package and letter and began heading home.

Harry flew in his bedroom window and returned his magical stuff to his closet. The curiosity of what was in the letter was

killing him. He knew it was wrong, but decided to open it anyway. (When has Harry ever listened to his conscious rather than

obey his curiosity?...hmm...Never!) Slowly he tore the letter open.

_Dear David Ameno,_

_Please read this letter from beginning to end. It's contents are very important and true. Do not show them to anyone. This is _

_not a hoax._

_Your mother, Angelina Black, was a witch and was killed by the Dark Lord. You were sent to live with your muggle (non-_

_magical) father. We asked the ministry is we could adopt you but they refused to allow us to. However, you are a wizard, _

_and are eligible to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall._

_Because your father strongly opposes magic, we decided it would be best for you if you came to live with us this summer. _

_We would help you get your school supplies and make sure you arrive at school when the semester starts._

_If you would like to spend the summer with us meet the boy who delivered this letter outside your house at 10:00 p.m. _

_tomorrow night. You will not need to bring anything. We will provide everything you need._

_To prevent your father from worrying we have attached a magical note that will answer all his questions. Just leave this note _

_on your pillow. He will find it._

_We hope to see you soon, and have missed you very much._

_Love you Aunt and Uncle,_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

The package contained a photo of the Malfoy family with a 5-year-old Draco. Narcissa was holding a little boy which Harry

assumed to be David. The photo did not move.

Harry reread the message. It couldn't be right. David could not be related to the Malfoy's. Harry knew from studying the

Black Family tapestry that there was no Angelina Black.

"Why would the Malfoy's want to abduct this kid?" Harry wondered. He knew that they were not related, but how much of

the letter was true?

At that moment David was in his room reading a book. He did not realize how lucky he was that Draco never delivered the

letter.

* * *

How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed. I will update again soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

_o0-GummyBears-0o_


End file.
